<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another night by LullabliesAndDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949417">Another night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabliesAndDreams/pseuds/LullabliesAndDreams'>LullabliesAndDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falling Overnight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) &amp; Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of you people asked for this so, Alone and loneliness, Alternative Universe - Modern, F/M, Falling Overnight, Gen, Here it goes, One Shot, memory lost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabliesAndDreams/pseuds/LullabliesAndDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anne — so that’s her name.”</p><p> </p><p>This is the continuation of ‘Until Dawn’. </p><p>I think you can still understand this without reading the first one, but, where would be the fun in that right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falling Overnight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>See, I’m easily persuaded.<br/>I just really hope that I delivered right.<br/>Do let me know what you think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a loud beeping noise hurting my ears, annoying me, and sounding like a wake-up call for me.</p><p>I tried to open my eyes, but, I found myself having a hard time doing so.</p><p>
  <em>How is it so hard to open? It’s just eyelids.     </em>
</p><p>I tried to concentrate, and put all my energy to my eyelids that seems to feel like it weighted tons, and finally, I was able to slowly open my eyes.    </p><p>The light of the florescence greeted me, hurting my eyes radiating to my head, and almost making me blind. I blink my eyes few times for a good few seconds till it finally adjusted to the brightness of the room.</p><p><em>Where</em> —?</p><p>The ceiling were white... I don’t remember my room ceiling being white. I don’t remember redecorating my room, changing the ceiling style, or even the design of the bulb.</p><p><em>I</em> <em>frown</em>, thinking why is the light bulb too plain? <em>This is not my room,</em> I finally figured out.</p><p>Turning my head to the side were as hard as opening my eyelids, maybe even worst. I look to my left and found where the beeping sound is coming from — it’s from a machine where my vitals are projecting, there were other things beside it, tubes and wires that are connected to me... <em>So</em>, <em>I’m</em> <em>in</em> <em>a</em> <em>hospital</em>.</p><p>Problem was... I don’t remember <em>why</em> I’m at the hospital.</p><p>I sigh, feeling my head throbs, headache getting worst. And just moving my head is already exhausting me.</p><p>I felt some kind of pressure on my right hand, so, I put what’s left energy on me to turn my head to my right.</p><p>There, a redheaded girl sleeping on a chair really close to the bed. Her head is leaning down on the bedside not allowing me to see her face... her hand is holding mine, tightly.</p><p>Her long red hair falls perfectly on the bed, where it’s splayed almost reaching my shoulder — I can smell her shampoo... something like, vanilla.</p><p>I tried to move my hands but failed — maybe I should start with just my fingers cuz every move I make, even as little as blinking, seems to require a lot of energy.</p><p>And when I did manage to move my fingers, the girl stirs from her sleep, probably waking up now. I heard an almost quiet gasped from her, surprised at my small movement, then she turns her head towards me so fast, I thought she’ll break her neck.</p><p>Her face were sketch with tiredness, but relief, and... happiness?</p><p>Her eyes were starting to tear — she was saying something, but I can’t seem to understand. Her voice sounds like she’s speaking underwater.</p><p>I’m sure she doesn’t sound like that really, it’s probably something wrong with my ears.</p><p>Since I couldn’t seem to understand her, I just stared at her teary eyes and thought how her glassy gray eyes suited her red hair so perfectly... I always thought that green’s the only eye color suited for red hair, but, I guess I was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>A minute later, a doctor and a nurse rush to the room, the redheaded girl moving to the side to let them take a look at me.</p><p>The doctor was saying something, but, just like before, I only hear something like muffled noises and can’t really understand a damn thing. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate again, and slowly, the voices around me cleared.</p><p>My next problem is speaking.</p><p>My throat felt so dry, like I haven’t drink water for weeks.</p><p>I swallowed down a lump on my throat and try my best to let out a word.</p><p>“Wha —“ my voice sounded so raspy surprising me, I tried again. “What —“ but that was the only word came out.</p><p>The doctor didn’t wait for my question anymore and said, “Your vitals are good and we didn’t had any complication on the surgery.” He paused, his expression shows there’s more, so I waited, “You were actually out for almost a week, and we didn’t know what have cause it. We are going to run some test to —“</p><p>My head seems to have tune him out, as I get over to what he just told me... I was out for a week? I didn’t have any problem with that, and I remember I was scheduled for surgery, yes — but, I don’t... <em>I don’t remember going to the hospital for the surgery, or even the night before that. </em></p><p>
  <em>Did I black out? Did I got into some kind of accident?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who —?</em>
</p><p>I was looking confuse and curious at the presence of the redhead girl staying close behind the doctor and the nurse. </p><p>The doctor and the nurse snap a look at her too, I didn’t realized that I have actually said the word out loud.</p><p>She seems surprised at my one word question. She return the confused stare, like she couldn’t believe I’m asking who she is, and before she can say anything, the doctor asked first, “What was the last thing you remembered?”</p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“So how does it feel to be working again?”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>”Anything new at the hospital?”</p><p>”Nothing, really.”</p><p>”Well, what are your team working on? Is it hard?”</p><p>”It’s okay.”</p><p>The obvious irritation is slowly sketching in his face, he closed his eyes for a second, pressing both his hand on his face, breathing in deep then sighing loudly.</p><p>He looks like he’s releasing some tension and trying hard not to say something that will cause an argument or get too angry. “Blythe, brother, you can’t always answer me with just one or two word.”</p><p><em>He’s</em> <em>trying</em>, I told myself.</p><p><em>You</em> <em>should try hard too, Gilbert, </em>another voice in my head said.</p><p>I felt guilt creeping into my guts, and it’s really not a nice feeling.</p><p>I know I should be more vocal, be the one who’s reaching out... be the one to get back the old connection I’ve lost all those years that I’ve been keeping them from the bay — lying. I just — I couldn’t... I’m not sure why.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I’m still afraid.</em>
</p><p>Maybe I still think that my cancer will come back any time and will suddenly take me away, leaving the people who loves me in despair.</p><p>They said that the tumor is gone... that the cancer is gone — but I’ve hear that before. <em>What are the chances that it really won’t come back this time?</em></p><p>“Mary’s still mad at me, is she?” My question didn’t sound anything like a question.</p><p>Bash look of irritation change to sympathy. “Give it more time, she’ll soften eventually.”</p><p>I didn’t know what to say next.</p><p>Bash and Mary figured out about the surgery, few days after I got discharged.</p><p>Mary, she... she took it to heart about how I lied, how I never told them about the truth, how I didn’t trust them enough.</p><p>She hasn’t talk to me, and have been avoiding me ever since.</p><p>It’s been 3 months.</p><p>I’m not saying her emotion and reaction are invalid and unreasonable, I’m just glad that Bash didn’t react the way Mary had. I mean, he was certainly mad at first, didn’t talk to me for a few days, but... he gave in a little too fast, saying that he understand.</p><p>“I’m really sorry Bash. I’ll try harder next time —“ my phone vibrates loudly, showing a message from the work, telling me I need to come to the lab, immediately. “I have to go... please tell Dellie I miss her.”</p><p>I didn’t wait for his goodbye and just close down my laptop, ending our video call.</p><p> </p><p>“Gilbert!” Someone called while I’m walking almost absentmindedly on the hallway of our hospital lab. The voice was not familiar, but it made me turn around and look where it was coming from.</p><p>“Gilbert!” Someone called again, and when I found who it was, I got envelop in confusion.</p><p>Who —?</p><p>“Hey man! It’s been a while.” He pulled me in a hug, not giving me time to react or say anything back, “I just heard that you got back in the scene again! I look good on this hospital coat don’t I? Oh! Someone actually recruit me here, kind of unbelievable right? My old hospital will never as good as this one, so I took the opportunity. I just started a couple weeks ago, the world works in mysterious ways, who would have thought that we will be now co-workers.” He was smiling really widely at me, waiting for me to greet him back and probably is expecting me to say something about the good news he just presented me, but my face must have had the look of discomfort and unfamiliarity that his expression turn to gloom.</p><p>“Hey, it’s me, Moody remember?” He said, but I only stood quiet, looking at him in perplex. “We met at Ruby’s birthday party?” I still stayed quiet, not knowing who and what he was referring to. “It was just few months ago, you could not have —“ he paused, trying to read my face, looking for any sign of recognition. And when he didn’t find any, he leans back a little and asked, “You don’t remember me?”</p><p>He looks a little too disappointed at me for not remembering him.</p><p>It confuses me a lot on why he would be that disappointed just because I don’t  remember him, when we only met once in a birthday party.</p><p>Did we made some kind of special bond, or some kind of a pack on that party?</p><p>One day of meeting on a party couldn’t have that kind of reaction from him right?</p><p>It was a good two minutes silence, and forgetting I haven’t answer him.</p><p>He didn’t wait any longer for me to remember and just steps back and quickly turn around to walk away.</p><p>“Hey wait!” I called him back, I’m not sure why I did that though. “Sorry... I ahh. What’s your name again?”</p><p>Now he looks kind of annoyed that I asked for his name, “It’s Moody.”</p><p>“Moody —“ I repeated, trying to think of any place or any person who could have introduced us to each other. Then I remember what he said earlier about meeting at Ruby’s birthday party. “You said we met at Ruby’s birthday party right?” He nodded, not offering me another information about our meeting.</p><p>“This may sound a weird question for you, but — when did Ruby’s birthday party happened?”</p><p>He looked surprised at my question. Seem like not remembering him was one thing, and not remembering Ruby’s birthday is another thing.</p><p>
  <em>Well, it must have been on hell of a party then.  </em>
</p><p>I thought he was not going to answer me, but he then started, “three months ago.”</p><p>“Do you remember the exact date?”</p><p>“Of course! That was Ruby’s birthday.” The tone of voice seems to be implying something, and I couldn’t help but rise an eyebrow at him, making him look down, like I have just intimidated him. “The 5th of April.”</p><p>
  <em>The day before my surgery. </em>
</p><p>The confusion from my question and how I act to him, is sketch all over Moody's face, “Dude, you couldn’t possibly forgot Ruby’s birthday. We all hung out until dawn.”</p><p><em>But I did forget </em>— I have no recollection of the day of my surgery, or even the day before that.</p><p>I only didn’t sleep for almost a week after my surgery, I also woke up losing more that a week of memories from the day of my surgery. </p><p>The doctors couldn’t find out why it happened, but they said that I’ll be able to get back my memories eventually.</p><p>Nothing has come back, though.</p><p>And it didn’t bother me much. </p><p>Besides, it was really no big deal, since, I only lost more than a week of memory and not my entire life... I don’t supposed something big or something important happened from those days.</p><p><em>That’s impossible right</em>?</p><p>What so important that happened to that party anyway, that this guy looks at me like I just crush his dreams when I denied remembering him? I couldn’t help but asked myself though. </p><p>Then a spark of memory from the day I woke up from the surgery taunt me.</p><p>“Does Ruby have a red hair?”</p><p>“Ruby with a red hair? I don’t think that fits her man.” He scoffs, making me give him another rise of my brows, “No, Ruby’s hair is golden. It’s Anne who have red hair. Geez, dude! Did your memory from that night got jumble? I don’t remember you getting anywhere near drunk.”</p><p><em>Anne</em> — so that’s her name.</p><p>“Sorry, I actually don’t really remember anything from that night or anything from the week before that. I had some sort of memory lost — please don’t asked how, I like to keep it private. It’s nice to meet you again though, and welcome to the company.”</p><p>I walk away before he could say something, or anything, to spike the curiosity inside me anymore. </p><p>I admit, I’m a little curious on how I end up on someone’s birthday party, cuz knowing myself, I would alway rather stay in the comfort of my home, alone, and not be bother by any kinds of social happenings, especially not on the day of my surgery when there was a great chance of me dying on the table. </p><p>I really think that, that night was really not important.</p><p>I don’t need to know what happened. It doesn’t really matter — I already forgot about it anyway.</p><p>
  
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I hate it when people call me to the lab for some damn stupid rookie mistake and then waste my time.</p><p>We are call Research Doctors for a reason — this damn stupid people shouldn’t have been assigned to my team.</p><p>Well, that’s your fault for being absent in the most important time of your career — just be glad that they still want you in this hospital.</p><p>I sigh deeply and pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to relief some stress.</p><p>The problem everyone was so worried about was fix in no more than 10 seconds — they were panicking too much, they didn’t even notice or realized that the problem was on the number they’ve used, and not on the machines or the specimens. Someone just mistakenly put ‘O - letter’ instead of ‘0 - number’.</p><p>I’m not sure if I’m supposed to laugh or shout at them.</p><p>My old team would have no problem with any of this.</p><p> </p><p>After the fiasco at the lab, after I made sure that everyone was back on track, I allowed myself to go find a place to release some tension — and I’m also hungry so...</p><p>I ended up just buying a cold sandwich and spending my time in a quiet park.</p><p>Usually, a lot of people come by to this park to have picnic, walk their dogs, or exercise. I’m not sure of what’s the difference today and not a lot of people are currently present.</p><p>Well, it’s not like I always hung out to parks. Even before I got my shitty brain situation, I have just always been too focused in my work and research.</p><p>I sigh to myself thinking, <em>what if I have actually died on the table on my surgery?  </em> Did I thought of this too the day before my surgery, is that why I went to that random birthday party?</p><p>It seems like I made a few friends too, which was unfair of me because, for sure, I didn’t tell anyone about my condition at that time.</p><p><em>Selfish, lying bastard, dickhead, horrible, Gilbert Blythe</em> — very fitting, I should add that on my birth certificate.</p><p>I laid down the grass, closing my eyes to feel the soft breeze of the calm summer afternoon.</p><p>The quiet and peaceful setting, calms and relax me — I like it. I like how this makes me kind of forgot all the guilt that got towered inside me.</p><p>I was almost fading to sleep when I heard some kind of a camera shutters.</p><p>I startled up, looking around where it came from, but found no camera in front of me. Then, I saw a person walking away just a few feet away from me, so I got up on my feet and run to him catching his wrist.</p><p>When I turned him to face me, he was actually a ‘she’, a girl looking terrified and surprised on what I did.</p><p>
  <em>She looks so familiar to me though.</em>
</p><p>She tried to yank away her hand, but, I held her tighter, pulling her closer, then remembering why I run to her, “Did you just took photos of me?”</p><p>“What?” She feign ignorance, but I’m sure, she took photos of me. </p><p>I notice the big camera strap around her neck and, stole if from her.</p><p>“Hey that’s mine!” She protested, but I was already looking at the gallery, and there it was, 3 photo of me.</p><p>When she saw what I was looking at, her attitude change, looking down, and said, “I’m sorry if I took a picture of you without asking, you were just so peaceful that it felt nice to snap a photo of you... I swear, I’m not going to use it on anything bad or weird. I just — you can delete it. I don’t want any trouble please.”</p><p>Her voice and words were sincere, she also doesn’t look like she’ll do anything really bad — she’s too beautiful for that.</p><p>“What is this? Some kind of a weird hobby you have?” I asked, trying hard not to come off as rude, but I know I did.</p><p>“You could say that.” She said, almost looking hurt. “I like to take pictures of interesting people.” She admitted.</p><p>“And me sleeping was interesting?”</p><p>She nodded to answer, not looking at me, but I can see a little blush on her skin.</p><p>I took another look at the photos, and well... they are not bad, I do look really peaceful. I couldn’t seem to make myself delete the photos so, I just gave back her camera.</p><p>“You didn’t delete it.” It was not a question, she’s looking so surprise that I didn’t delete it.</p><p>“Just don’t use it on anything bad, or weird. I swear to good, I’ll find you if I found out my photos are being used for something nasty.” I warned, trying to be as serious as I can.</p><p>“I promise.” She gave me the brightest smile I’ve ever seen and then suddenly gave me a quick peck on my cheek.</p><p>It was really, really quick, like a millisecond peck, but, the feeling lingered.</p><p>She was already walking away when I recovered.</p><p>“Hey!” I called back, remembering something. She turn back and waited “You really look familiar to me... have we met before?”</p><p>I don’t know why but, I’m sure that the smile she’s she giving me right now is sad.</p><p>She shakes her no and was about to turn away again when I said. “No. We did have met before —“ I insisted, she look at me in anticipation. “You’re Anne.”</p><p>That was actually just a wild guess. I mean, the only defining memory I had from that girl who’s holding my hand when I woke up from the surgery, was her red hair. Also, I’m not entirely sure if the ‘Anne’, Moody told me about, is the same girl at the hospital — I mean, they could be different people, it’s not like there’s only one girl with a red hair in town.</p><p>“You remember me?” She asked, looking so hopeful.</p><p>“No.” I assumed she was talking about the party, “I mean yes, you’re that girl at the hospital, when I woke up from the surgery.”</p><p>Her face falls again, then said, “I don’t remember giving you my name.”</p><p>“This is going to be weird but, I met a guy named Moody at my work, he claims to know me and told me about this birthday party we met —“</p><p>“And he told you about me?”</p><p>“No, not exactly.” The way she looks so irritated right now, kind of send chills in my spine. I continue, “Ruby, he said the party was for Ruby’s birthday, and I just... I guess it was a feeling. I asked him if Ruby’s hair is red, he said no, and said that it’s Anne — you’re the one with red hair.”</p><p>“How are you sure that, the Anne he was talking about was me? It’s not like, I’m the only red head in town.”</p><p>
  <em>Exactly as I thought. </em>
</p><p>She’s surely the girl at the hospital, her eyes were kind of unforgettable, but, it’s true too that she may not be this ‘Anne’ girl, “Are you? Not Anne, I mean?” I just asked.</p><p>“Does it matter?” She really look sad to me. I’m so confuse.</p><p>“I don’t know... maybe.”</p><p>She looks like she’s contemplating if she wanted to say yes or no, and when I thought she’s finally going to confirm it, she said, “I gotta go.” In the most hurried way. </p><p>“Hey, I’m sorry.” I blurted out, not letting her walk away, for the second time. I just couldn’t let go on how sad she looks. </p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For not remembering?” It sounded a lot like a questio and I felt stupid. “The doctors told me I’ll remember eventually, but I haven’t yet.”</p><p>I can feel she wanted to tell me about my memories, but, she’s restraining herself. “It’s okay. That was not your fault.”</p><p>“Hey —“ Everytime she would try to turn around I would call her back, <em>why am I so persistent?</em> “Are you really not Anne?”</p><p>“Why do you want to know?”</p><p>“I just want to.” <em>I really want to know. </em></p><p>“I’m Anne.” She admitted, giving me one last smile, a sad smile that’s bothering me so much. </p><p>This time when she turned and walk away, I didn’t stop her, and I felt a hard tug on my chest. </p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I can’t get her off of my mind now.</p><p>I tried... it’s not working.</p><p>Her face, her smile, her beautiful red hair — her hopeful expression, that turns to helpless and disappointment, and the sadness not only in her smile but in her eyes.</p><p>Just — <em>how important were those memories really? </em></p><p>That day when I woke up, when I asked her who she was, she told me she was no one and go, just like that. She never came back after, and I didn’t bother to find her.</p><p>Hours ago, I was thinking that those missing memories doesn’t really matter... and if my shitty brain forgot it and didn’t want to remember it, then it means that it was not really important. That’s also why I didn’t try hard to remember, but, right now, I’m not so sure if I should just let it be forgotten.</p><p>I lost only a week of my memory, my life... so why do I feel like I‘m missing a lot? That I’m missing everything?</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I sould try hard to remember now. I can’t alway be afraid.</em>
</p><p>And if this was the last day of my life, like how I thought it was before, shouldn’t I be doing my very best? Shouldn’t I be living my life the way it should live, the way I wanted it to be lived — Like, what a lot of people say, ‘live with no regrets’. You wouldn’t really understand it unless you were face by death, and I was faced with death.</p><p>I should be better not only for myself, but for the people who believes in me and who loves me.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how much I love my work, it is exhausting when the people around you always find ways to make mistake.</p><p>My long line of patience is shortening, I feel getting old every second.</p><p>I never fancy shouting or reprimanding my team, but giving them deep sighs and silent treatment seems to have horrified them as well, so, they would stay late at the lab to memorized and maybe perfect their work so that they won’t be making the same mistakes (though, more often than not they still make the same mistake)  — I appreciate that.</p><p>I don’t stay late with them though... like I said, they found new ways to make mistake, and I don’t want to push my limits.</p><p>On my drive back, I decided to find a place to eat dinner first. My house doesn’t really have any food around, and even if it has, I’m not great with cooking.</p><p>I found this ‘Mon Señor’ restaurant, it doesn’t look new, but it was the first time I saw it. By the name of this place, it probably serves Mexican food which I’m kind of craving.</p><p>When I got inside I was greeted loudly by the patron, like screaming loud; though, the guests seems not surprise at all, they would even cheer together with the servers, like it’s a normal thing in this place that they announce loudly and cheer every time a guest comes in.</p><p>That was weird, but, okay.</p><p>“Ahh an old face.” Said by one of the server that came to assist me.</p><p>Weird, I don’t remember coming here before. <em>Yeah</em>,<em> it seems like, there’s a lot of things you don’t remeber Gilbert, </em>a voice in my head said.</p><p>“You came alone, no Señorita Anne?” He looks expectant.</p><p>How did he — I sighs, shaking the thought off, I don’t want to over think right now, I’m trying to save it for later, when I’m alone in the comfort of my bed at home. “Just a table for one please.”</p><p>He had this kind of annoying grin on his face that I want to wipe off, he lead me to my seat and I was really expecting him to offer me a menu but he stared at me waiting.</p><p>“Amm aren’t you giving me the menu?” I asked, looking clueless.</p><p>“Ohh! Menu is not a thing in Mon Señor, remember?” I hate when people asked me that, cuz I don’t remember!</p><p>“It might have slip of my memories, just give anything with chicken I guess.” I just said, I don’t want to cause commotion.</p><p>There’s the loud shouting again, announcing my order to everyone while the music blast. It’s like a festive in here, I can already feel that might not enjoy my dinner with all the should and cheers, shouldn’t have choose this place.</p><p>They place some chips and salsa on my table as I wait for my main course. It looks really good, but, the moment I put it on my mouth, I almost choke from the spiciness of the salsa, I didn’t even notice they’re shouting for the new guess that entered.</p><p>The same server, who I just remember didn’t give his name to me appear in front of my table with a growing smile on his face.</p><p>I almost choke again, when I saw who’s tailing on the back of him. “Manuel we’re not —“ Ahh so that was the guys name. Anne was surprised seeing me too, she was gesturing to Manuel that we are not together.</p><p>“Ahh señorita Anne, are you going to let our señor here to eat alone? We don’t like that right?” He shouted to everyone, gaining cheers, urging Anne to take a sit.</p><p>This guy is so persistent, he guided Anne to take a seat and Anne couldn’t as Anne couldn’t protest anymore.</p><p>“I am so sorry.” She told me, looking like she just wants to dig a hole and bury herself now. “I’m so embarrass right now.” She mumbled, almost making me smile in amusement.   </p><p>I watched as Manuel left with a proud look on his face. I realized I haven’t actually said anything since she came.</p><p>“That’s fine.” I started, sitting straight, trying now not to make anything awkward, ”The guy, Manual seems to know you, he didn’t even took your order. Do you always come here?” I asked, attempting to make some kind of small talk.</p><p>“Yeah... I bring literally everyone I know here.” She admitted.</p><p>“Including me?” I blurted out, not really thinking things through. I hate how she looks expectant to me, I can see that she hoping I remember about her even a little, but, I don’t. I don’t really like seeing her hurt, but, I want to be truthful. “I don’t — the server seem to know me.”</p><p>“Sorry.” She said, not looking at me.</p><p>Sorry for what? That Manuel was being a little too pushy because he thought I remember him? That is not your fault.</p><p>I was thinking too deeply to myself that, I almost didn’t catch her question, ”How did you find this place?”</p><p>“I was just driving around craving mexican, and saw this place —“</p><p>“I bet you were so surprised when they started screaming about you entering and thought of running away.” She said, smiling. </p><p>“I did.” laughing too loud, <em>wait... I’m laughing? </em> “I did.” I repeated, tuning down my laugh, but the smile on my lips still lingers. “So... are the food in here any good? They didn’t gave me a menu.”</p><p>“You’ll love it.” Her eyes were twinkling excitement, like she’s anticipating my reactions on her favorite food once the it is serve.</p><p>Her expression is making me chuckle, “God I really hope so, cuzthat salsa is so spicy, I thought fire would come out of my mouth.”</p><p>It was her turned to laugh, and wow... I swear, I just heard the most beautiful laugh.</p><p>I couldn’t take my eyes off of her.</p><p>The way her shoulder and chest shakes when she’s laughing, her eyes almost watering but sparkling, the dust of freckles on her face that look like patterns of constellations, the curb of her rosy lips... wow, she looks perfect.</p><p>Then I notice a strand of stray eyebrow hanging on her cheek — I couldn’t help myself and real for it.</p><p>When our skins touch I felt some kind spark igniting inside me.</p><p>But the food arrive and I have to slow down my crazy beating heart.</p><p>What is going on with you Gilbert Blythe? You just met the girl today... technically not though, but, I don’t remember that. </p><p> </p><p>“So, do you need a drive anywhere?” I asked, as we walk out of Mon Señor. </p><p>Like she said, I did love the food. </p><p>Our conversation over dinner circle around food, and other food places that either of us should try. </p><p>It was fun — too fun. </p><p>I can’t believe I’ll be having fun justwith just talking about food and restaurants. </p><p>And also... I like it when she talks cuz, she looks you in the eyes to make sure you’re listening, though, there are times that I get lost in it, then she’ll bring me back with her laughs. </p><p>“No.” She answered, kinda make me frown as I don’t want to part yet. “I got it covered... thanks for asking” she seems hesitating to go too. </p><p>“Pleasure.”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> I just said even went I really don’t want her to go, not yet at least. </span></p><p>“I should...” hesitations really sketching in her face but, she shake it off and said her goodnight and quickly me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>
  <em>Ohh, fuck it! </em>
</p><p>“Wait!” I called, she was already a good few feet away, so I run closer to her. “Sorry... I just. Do you want to have some drinks with me?”</p><p>Her face shows too much surprised, and confusion on why I still wanted to spend time. Her mouth were closing and opening, not so sure what to respond. </p><p>“Say yes.” I urge. My voice were really low, but, I think she heard me. </p><p>She bit her lower lip and it wasn’t supposed to look sexy but I see it as sexy. She was also fighting a fit of laugher, some of it is actually sliding off “haaa... Gilbert Blythe” the sound of my name from her voice feels chilly.</p><p>She was looking on the ground, her feet were toying on something. “You know... I really tried.” She was now looking at me, “I’ve been restraining myself... pushing myself not to get involve with you again.”</p><p>I wanted to say something but I knew she wasn’t finish.</p><p>”I can feel that... you’re going to break my heart again —“ <em>Break her heart? We were... that— </em>“Yet, I can’t say no.” She was speaking like she’s talking to herself, but doesn’t really care that I’m hearing her.  <em>Ahh, what did you do Gilbert Blythe. “</em>I don’t really want to end the night anyway, so, yeah... let’s get a drink”</p><p>I wanted to jump in victory, but no. There’s a hint of hurt in her face that I just want to erase.</p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>We went to a small bar not too far away from Mon Señor.</p><p>The bar has a band playing — they’re playing something smooth, something soothing. It was a perfect place to relax... and a perfect place for Anne and I to talk.</p><p>We sat at the bar, that’s is unexpectedly has a good view of the band.</p><p>I said that it was a perfect place for us to talk but, we actually have got on that part yet. The only words came out of our mouth after getting in here are, what drinks we like to get, after that, we sat listening to the soothing relaxing sound of the band.</p><p>It wasn’t that bad, listening to the band for now. I mean... if it let me watch her face glows recognizing the songs and watch her expressions as she sang along with the bands familiar song, <em>yeah, I think Im good for the moment. </em></p><p>Then the band started playing something familiar and really close to me, that made me listen to them. </p><p>
  <em>— I once had a girl</em>
</p><p>
  <em>or should I say she once had me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she showed me her room</em>
</p><p>
  <em>isn’t it good, Norwegian wood —</em>
</p><p>It’s a Beatles song, ‘Norwegian Wood’. </p><p>“You like the song?” She asked, making me look back at her. </p><p>“Yeah. Do you know it?” </p><p>She chuckles like my question was stupid, then answering, “Might as well ask if I know The Beatles” <em>Right, stupid question.</em></p><p>I turn back to the band, listening again, then mindlessly told her, “My father was obsessed with The Beatles — he have this collections of their records that he wouldn’t even let me touch. He also have this big poster of them that he framed and put in as display in our living room.” I paused, thinking of the old memory and how my father would scold me whenever I try to get into his records. It made me smile, “When I was young, he would always play this Beatles record, his favorite, he had on vinyl. He would play it all day in a really loud volume, then our neighbors would always come by to complain. He didn’t care about them though, he still play his record no matter what.”</p><p>The song finished and the band started to play another cover from a different band. </p><p>I took a sip on my drink and snap a look at Anne, who’s already looking at me. She was smiling with her eyes, and it’s so beautiful, I wanted to kiss it off of her. “What?” I asked. </p><p>She let out a breathy laugh then said, “Nothing just... I love how you talk about your life.” </p><p>Anne bit the inside of her lower lip and, <em>God, how I’m slowly losing my senses.</em></p><p>”Will I get to hear about your life?” I asked, to shake off the thoughts going around my head.</p><p>”Depends.” She was teasing.</p><p>”I’ll take my chances then.” I said, thinking of what to ask, “What do you do in life Anne? Well except from, creeping and lurking behind ‘interesting’ people and taking pictures of them...” I joked lighting the mood “what do you really do?” </p><p>Her laugh is really becoming my most favorite thing in the world, and I’m glad I’m the one who’s causing it right now, “Well, besides the obvious creepy hobby, I also work on this fruit smoothy shop.” She started, “The place is great, good money too, though our menu names are ridiculous. I once had a customer who had a hard time saying ‘Bananarama’ he instead said, ‘Bananasharama.’ It was cute, and funny.” She was laughing a little too much like there’s some kind of inside joke on what she said.</p><p>”I’m also a graduate student of Arts and Literature.” She added, finishing her answer to my question. “How about you? What you have been doing after —“ her face fall short.</p><p>I knew she wants to asked what’s keeping me busy now that I’m tumor free. “I got back to work” I started. “It’s kind of good and kind of bad. Good cause I get to do something I love again, I also get to have new research assignments, it’s exciting.”</p><p>“And bad, why?”</p><p>“I returned with a new team. I mean, they are fine — makes lot of mistakes? Yes. Panics a lot? Definitely, yes. But they do compensate with dedication and hard work... I guess I was just so used on how my old team works.” </p><p>She was nodding the time I finished, nursing her drink then, finishing the rest in one go. She asked for another drink from the bartender and props herself back to facing the band.</p><p>She’s not acting uninterested to what I told her, or even showing boredom, she’s just restraining herself from asking questions.</p><p>“You know, you can ask.” I told her.</p><p>“What?” She was feigning ignorance.</p><p>“If you want to asked me about something, go ahead. I’ll tell you if I want to answer of not.”</p><p>Anne paused for a second, biting her lips, looking a little troubled, like she’s having some kind of internal debate with herself. “I... are you really okay now?”</p><p>Ahh, so that’s why she’s restraining herself to asked.</p><p>“I think so, yeah. I mean, I’m still receiving some treatments to make sure that it won’t return... but, yeah I’m okay, I’m good.”</p><p>“That’s... it’s really good to hear.” She looks like she’s about to cry, and when she saw that I notice, she turned away from me.</p><p>Few blinks later, her eyes were leaking with tears, followed by loud sniffing, and breath hitching.</p><p>“Hey, don’t — Anne.” I was coaxing her to look at me, softly pulling her to face me as I try to comfort her by rubbing my thumbs on her cheeks.</p><p>She’s crying like a baby right now, and no matter how mess up she’s looking right now, with snot almost coming out her nose, I still see her as something so beautiful, so perfect.</p><p>I didn’t realize that I was closing our head distance, not until our foreheads touches and leans on each other. I can feel her breath mixing with mine and it’s intoxicating.</p><p>My head clouding and noise of the bar is slowly fading.</p><p>I felt her hand over mine and thought she’ll pull back, but she close her eye, and let me do what ever it is I plan to do — I don’t know what I plan to do.</p><p>I don’t even know what I’m doing.</p><p>I’m just letting my body move on it’s own — it seems to remember what my mind don’t anyway.</p><p>So, when I finally let go of that last tread of control I have, my lips met Anne’s.</p><p>Her lips was so soft, and warm.</p><p>I can taste the pang and bitterness of the drink she was drinking.</p><p>Anne started to move her face and mouth that almost made me want to pull back... not because I don’t want what she was doing, but because, I’m really losing all control and I feel like it’ll be dangerous if we continue. Yet, I continue kissing her.</p><p>Next thing I know, our tongues were battling for dominance, and it’s getting really hot and hard for me to breathe.</p><p>I had to pull back to catch my breath, hearing a little whine from Anne from the lost contact.</p><p>I lean my forehead to hers and kept my eyes close — feeling her breath on mine and picturing how we look together in strangers eyes.</p><p>They probably think we should get a room, but, who cares about what they think.</p><p>I dip my mouth to hers one more and finally had the strength to stop, even when I really don’t want to, and resting my hands on her waist. </p><p>Anne keep her eyes close for a few seconds, sliding her hands to my chest, and grabbing a handful of my shirt. she kind off looks like she’s about to fall off her seat, so I held tightly on her waist. </p><p>She finally opens her eyes, breaths out and said, “Sorry.”</p><p>“What?” I quickly said, “Why are you apologizing?” It almost sound like a protest, I put one of my hand again to her face and feels her leans in.</p><p>“I don’t know.” She was avoiding my eyes, like she’s embarrass on what she did.  </p><p>“If you think for a second that I didn’t like kissing you, believe me, I actually didn’t want to stop.” I was searching for her eyes, needing to know that she believes me. “I respect you too much to have a very passionate, hot make-up session in a public eye and place.”</p><p>She chuckles in the humor of what I said, and it felt so good to hear it.</p><p>She place one of her hand again to mine that is still touching her face, and rubs her thumb on it. Her eyes were on mine, and <em>god — how I wanted to drag her in a close room and continue kissing her. </em></p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The night sky didn’t have any stars patched in it.</p><p>It’s probably gonna rain any time now.</p><p>This makes the summer night more gloomy, and the humid is making my underarm sweat. </p><p>Though, even with this kind of humidity, I didn’t mind walking so close, hand-in-hand with the redheaded girl beside me. </p><p>We didn’t stay long at the bar after our little make-out session. Just finished our drinks and then we’re out. </p><p>We were taking our time on the walk back to where I had my car par, near Mon Señor. </p><p>Though the night is gloomy and unthrilling, the quiet that Anne and I have in these moment was soothing and relaxing, like, we were still at the bar listening to the soft music of the band. </p><p>Our hands would squeeze each others every few seconds. </p><p>I can’t believe how this girl is affecting me so much. One night, and my life is turned upside down — I like how she does it though.</p><p>”Can you tell me more about your life?” She said in careful matter, she’s still not sure if it’s really okay to ask.</p><p>I softly squeeze her hand, silently telling her it’s okay, then said. “My mother died before I could even speak my first word.” I started, feeling her squeeze on my hand tight, with the mention of my mother dying. </p><p>I’m not sure why I started with that, and how suddenly it was easy to say it... maybe I just really want her to truly know and understand me, “She had some kind of complications after giving birth to me that the doctor didn’t catch on early, and because of that mistake she died. My father — he ahh...” I had to stop for ah second to swallow a lump on my throat that I didn’t even know what there. It’s a little harder to talk about my dad cuz I had so much memories of him. “He died when I was 13. Leukemia —“ Anne suddenly stops her tracks and turn to look at me.</p><p>She was again looking sorry, apologizing silently for asking too much question. </p><p>I shake my head ‘no’ to her silent apologies and bring my free hand to her face, saying, “hey, you didn’t force me to tell you this, I’m telling you this because I want too, and... becuase I want you to trust me. Maybe I will get to hear your life stories next time.” </p><p>She was searching for my eyes, finding any signs of lie in my words. When she didn’t find any, she nodded her head okay, then continue our walk.</p><p>“I’m still lucky you know.” I continue, “The Lacroix family, they were my father’s partner in business, they took care of me. I was never really alone, or felt any despair in life because the Lacroix family, especially Bash, fill in what my parents left behind. I do miss my parents a lot, especially dad... but, I’m never sad. So I live my life to the fullest — and then I found out about my shitty brain tumor, just on the peek of my life and my career.” My stomach twist a little when I remember that moment I found out about it, and how I couldn’t accept it. “We did try you know, be positive — but the stupid tumor was so insistent and keeps coming back.”</p><p>I then remember the times where, Bash and Mary, takes a lot of their time to take care of me even when they just had their new born. I felt so guilty, “<em>You know, when you’re sick, you become part of the sick people — you become really different. Most of the time, it’s me who’ll have to assure them that I will be okay, when it’s actually me who needs assurance. It get’s really hard to be around people — even to the ones you love.”  </em></p><p>Anne tenses a bit squeezing my hand, and just lets me continue, “I’ve had close encounters with death, and I know how it changes the people around you — I couldn’t do that to Bash and Mary... and to Delphine, she is still so young. So I pulled away from everyone, letting loneliness eats me.” </p><p>Anne soft squeezes turns to hard gripping, and then tugging me to look at her, stopping our tracks again. “But you’re okay now, right? You said so—“</p><p>I immediately assure her, ”I am... but, the fear doesn’t go away just like that, that’s why I’m still holding myself back, to get back to life. I’m really starting to try now though, going back to work and stuff — I know I have to try harder. I just —“</p><p>”Hey —“ she had her free hand on my face, wiping a stray tear that I know was there, “I’ll help... just let me, okay?” </p><p>I nodded, believing her fast. </p><p>She untangled our intertwine hands and bring her other hand to my face. It’s a complete mirror of what I did at the bar, the only different is that we’re standing at the side walk, and Anne’s the one slowing inches our face closer by pushing herself up using her tiptoes. </p><p>I couldn’t help but snake my hands around her waist, helping her push her weight up. </p><p>When our lips met for the third time, there was no rush, or feelings of hesitation, or if the kiss was being too much. There were just calm, bliss, assurance and good emotions.</p><p>We both pull away laughing when it started to pour and we had to run to my car not to get too soak by the rain.</p><p>We still got soaked though, shaking our hands to get some water off our skins, and laughing a little too much on our situation. </p><p>I notice a little leaf hanging on hair, and right for it. “Leaf” I said, when she snap a surprise look at me. “What? You thought I’ll be stealing a kiss from you?” I joked, her bewildered look still hanging. </p><p>Then she took a quick peck on my lips, surprising me, washing the smug look on my face. “I’ll steal one since you didn't” she said teasingly. I lean away and burying my back to my seat, and staring in front of me, away from Anne, controlling my urges — I suddenly felt like a teenage hormonal boy that needs to calm himself down. </p><p>I started the car to get my head on something else, and drive off the road</p><p> </p><p>”Your car still smell like crayons.” Anne mumbled.</p><p>I turn to look at her for a few seconds before turning back the road. “Still?” </p><p>She stir from her seat and sighs before saying, “Yeah, still.” The topic ended there. </p><p>It’s a memory of us that I’ve forgotten, I realized. </p><p>“Anne... can I ask you something?”</p><p>She didn’t say anything, and I thought she didn’t want me to, but went I snap a look at her, she was nodding.</p><p>”What happened, after — when you walk out that day from the hospital, what happened?”</p><p>She tenses a little, bitting her lower lip. I just realized that she always do that when she’s nervous, “I tried to forget about you, I guess...” she started. “I didn’t really want to confuse you, or get in the way of your recovery, that’s why I didn’t go back, or even contacted you. I knew that forgetting you was my only option.” She paused, thinking of how to continue, “I really did like you — like a lot, but, I have to try hard to forget, and It’s not like we’ve known each other for a long period of time, so I thought it’ll be really easy. But, my friends keeps asking about you, keeps mentioning you —“ she made a pain laugh and added, “it’s kind of funny you know.”</p><p>”Why?” </p><p>“Cuz they only met you for a day, and they all act up like, you’ve been friends with them for a long time. Cole wouldn't even shut up about you, keeps teasing me about you.” </p><p>“They didn’t know, did they?” It came out almost not like a question, but she still answered.</p><p>”It’s not my story to tell... and they may have annoyed me a little too much for keeping me remember you, but, I wouldn’t go on and tell them what you went through, and what you’re still going through. That wouldn’t be fair for you. So they just assumed I was keeping you to myself —“ She paused, noticing how hard my grip on the steering-wheel, she reach to my shoulders and said, “it was not really that horrible, believe me. It’s not your fault you forgot, it was just really sad, but again, I don’t blame you.”</p><p>My guilt is creeping up on me... cause it is still somehow my fault. I didn’t try hard to remember. </p><p>”Hey —“ she called, “I can feel that you’re still thinking this was your fault, it’s really not, Gilbert. And if you think you didn’t try hard enough to remember, why would you? I’m just a stranger then. Also with the stuff you have told me, it looks like you only forgot maybe a month long or even less, of your memories. I truely understand it if you think of not bothering to remember cuz you still do have another thing to recover to.”</p><p><em>Like a fucking mind reader — </em>If I was not driving to a highway, I would have stop the car and grab her face, then kiss her sensesly. </p><p>This girl — this woman sitting besides me, I swear to god, she deserve someone who’ll move mountains and seas for her, someone who’ll reach for the stars wrap it inside a box and gift it to her. </p><p> </p><p>We end up at my house, after she said that she don’t feel like going home yet, and wanted to stay with me a little longer — who am I to deny her company that I’m learning to crave. </p><p>So we’re here at my house, at the kitchen exactly, finding something to drink, and trying not to be awkward but, failing miserably. </p><p>She shivers slightly went she took a seat on one of the stool, making me remember that we are still wet from the rain. </p><p>I let the coffee maker work and grab some towels for us to dry off. When she was still shivering, I suggested, “Maybe you should take a warm bath, I’ll lend you some clothes.” </p><p>“It’s okay, I’m okay.” She insisted, grabbing her cup of coffee. </p><p>“You’re shaking from your damp clothes, you need to warm up. I don’t want you to catch any fever, okay?” I pointed out.  </p><p>“But —“ she tried to protest, but, I didn’t let her. </p><p>”Hey, I’m a doctor, you should listen to me.” I’m not sure if playing the doctor card was smart though. </p><p>”Okay.” She said flatly, standing up and smirking, “Whatever you say Doctor Blythe.” </p><p>I almost spit my coffee hearing her say that. It’s not even that much sexual, she was just teasing playfully. I throw my towel on her and shoos her to the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>My clothes were expectedly too big for her, but she looks so cute in it. I had to keep my mouth shut to not embarrass myself.</p><p>I also have change in a much more comfortable clothes while I wait for her to finish.</p><p>The awkwardness have somewhat died down now, it’s just a calm quiet.</p><p>We were sitting on each end of my long couch at the living room, I’m not sure why we put this much distance between us, but it was okay. We were nursing our almost cold coffee now, waiting for either of us to break the silence. I decided to do it and ask, “What are you thinking?” </p><p>She looks at me with a contemplating face and then suddenly, she put down her coffee, abandong it completely on the table that made me do the same, as crawls to my side. I felt a little surprised on her bold move but let her position us the way she wants, and so, she sat in between my open legs, leaning her back to my chest.</p><p>She kinds of smell like me from using my bath product, but her hair still smells of her vanilla shampoo — I like it.</p><p>I like how we are seated, it’s comforting and warm. I kiss the top of her head, burying my face on her hair, and wrap my arms around her waist to pull her closer then said, “you didn’t answer my question.”  </p><p>She slightly twist her neck to look at me and answered, “I don’t know... I just, you haven’t really asked how we first met or what happened then.”</p><p>
  <em>Right, but is it really still important now? </em>
</p><p>“Do you want to tell me about it?” </p><p>“If you want me to, I’ll be glad to tell you the whole story, but — maybe you’re still waiting for your memories to return? Cuz I know, and I understand that remembering you’re there is so different from someone telling you that you were there.”</p><p><em>Hmmm</em>, I actually didn’t thought of it like that before, I just really didn’t have the heart to ask. She’s surely right though — there’s definitely a big different on knowing you’re there, than just being told about it.</p><p>I tried to think about it again if I wanted to know or not, but, I just felt like it wouldn’t change anything anyway so, “You know, I really don’t think that I’ll be able to get my memories back... but, I don’t feel like it matters anymore.” I started, “I’m not saying that those memories we had before is not important, it’s just — when we met this afternoon, I was so guilty and so troubled of not remembering, of how I didn’t even try to know what happened on those days that I’m missing, and it’s greatly because I couldn’t shake off the thought of how you looked at me. You look at me and you were trying to find someone, longing for someone who’s me, but, also not me. I really, really wanted to remember it then... its just, right now —“ I paused, turning her to face me, I needed to see her face full, I needed to look her straight in eye to convey the feelings I can’t put into words, “Right now... you don’t look at me like that anymore, you’re seeing just me. So even if I don’t remember, even if I didn’t know what happened then, I’m okay. As long as I can wrap my arms around you like this.” I finished giving her a wide smile, leaning my forehead to her.</p><p>She pulled me in embrace then, burying now her head on the crook of my shoulder.</p><p>“I’ll tell you something though.” She said, a little muffled, as she speak buried on my shoulder.</p><p>“What.” I asked, anticipating what she’s about to say. </p><p>“We first met the day before your surgery. It was a little less than 30 minutes of meeting, I think?” <em>Wait</em>, <em>what</em>? “Then you found me again on the evening... fallen overnight, and the rest is history.”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> She’s giggling as she finish, but her words doesn’t feel like a lie.</span></p><p>“One night?” I push her a little just to look at her face then, scrunch my nose to show disbelief.</p><p>“One night.” She repeated confirming.</p><p>I laugh at on how much heavy thought I put in it, I’m sure it’s still a lot of important memories for one night, but... I can’t believe it was — one night. I bury my head on her hair again and just shakes it off and said, “And this is another night like that — We’re consistent then.”</p><p>“We are.”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> She said, sounding happy and relax. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">I woke up in the morning feeling better than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">I felt someone stir on my side, pulling me close for warmth — a big smile sketch on my face with I saw a river of red hair in front of me and I couldn’t help but think how I can’t wait to get used to waking up all mornings like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">A heaven on earth. Cheesy and a little corny, but it kinda feels like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">I bend my head down to kiss the crown of her head, and pulls her close and tight in my arms, then close my eyes to try and fall back in sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Like I said, I love waking up with this. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I burned my fingers at the end of this hahahha my brain is also fried... I really need to rest from writing 😚</p><p>Ps. Yeah... I was kind of being a little too sentimental, that’s why I use Norwegian Wood by The Beatles on the part where they are at the bar.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>